


Imperfect

by Seidoo_Reiki



Series: A Love Story of Lost (Free) Toys [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Major spoiler of toy story 4, Movie: Toy Story 4, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidoo_Reiki/pseuds/Seidoo_Reiki
Summary: Woody was always agitated of Bo's broken arm, he couldn't see her severed arm, he couldn't help her fix her arm either. Bo felt insecure of her imperfect state because of that. But Woody just surprised her with his reasons behinds his weird behaviors.Because he loved her too much till it hurt.





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Because Woody and Bo are just too cute, I need to write something about them  
> Okay, this one will be a drabble series about Woody and Bo after the end of Toy Story 4, please enjoy it!  
> And thanks for HannahMelissa for betaread this fanfic
> 
> Warning: Major spoilers for Toy Story 4, WoodyxBo, OOC, angst, fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: They are Pixar's, not mine

As a toy, a certain old cowboy tended to wear his heart on his sleeve. It was true, he couldn't really hide his emotions very well. No matter the fact he was half of a century old, he still could never manage to learn how to do that. 

Usually, it was the toys around him who adapt to him, pretending they didn't see his emotions when he wanted to hide it. Just like Bo. 

Woody could never get used to staying calm when Bo's left arm came off. He knew that she could fix it with ease, he knew that she was in no pain. She always said the same thing everytime ‘till she got tired, but it had no effect to him. He was upset to see her like that. He was agitated and panicked everytime the arm got detached. He was too nervous to help her to fix that. And Bo caught onto that quickly.

At first she was joking around him with her severed arm, but eventually, she got that it was painful for him to watch her like that, so she stopped. Recently, she just wrapped her severe arm quietly, without saying anything. 

Woody knew what it felt like to have a severed arm like that, she knew that. He should understand that it was okay and she wasn't feeling hurt or pain. It was just a little bit of an inconvenience. 

"Oh Woody, it is okay...," Bo comforted him while she tapped her arm on again. She wondered how Woody was so panicked while she took it easy. It was her arm, not his. 

"I know, I know... I'm sorry I'm like this...," Woody mumbled weakly. He was ashamed of himself since he couldn't help her. Bo just sighed and smiled a little. But, it also hurt her to see him so disturbed by her broken arm.

It didn't help how Bo's arm always comes off several times a week. The tape just couldn't hold strong enough when she used too much force doing something. She tried hard to be careful around Woody, but it couldn't be helped because most of the time they were together. The rest of the toys in the carnival also teased him for being such a nervous mess when it happened. 

He kept glancing at her broken arm, she knew he was thinking about something before his eyes widened, maybe he got some ideas. 

"I think I know what to find! Please wait for it, Bo!" Woody shouted before he ran off to find something, leaving Bo blinking with a confused face. 

* * *

"Have you seen Woody?" Bo asked both Ducky and Bunny.

"No, I haven't. It is weird, aren't you two always together?" answered Ducky. 

"Yeah, you two are more attached than we are," Bunny agreed. Bo just smiled slightly but merely kept walking to find her cowboy. 

Bo felt worried about Woody, she barely saw him for the last three days. He was busy with something and refusing to tell her about it. She was a little bit hurt but she tried to be patient.

She wondered if it had anything to do with her broken limb. 

Compared to Woody, who still looked pristine, aside from his lost voice box, she was nearly broken into pieces several times. Even though she was lucky to survive, but her porcelain body still took great damage. Before, she always thought, as long as she could still move around, it was enough. But maybe Woody started to rethink surrounding their relationship. 

She knew, she was fragile. While it took a lot for Woody to die, probably from fire or roadkill, but it just took a certain height to take a life out of her. 

Who wanted to stay with a fragile porcelain doll at the dangerous outside world? She could break at anytime and leave him alone. 

Bo shook her head. No, her Woody wouldn't do that. He was the most loyal toy she had ever seen. He wouldn't leave her, she believed that. 

But believing he wouldn't leave her and being insecure with her broken arm were two different things.

Bo was a little absent minded and failed to hear her sheep warned behind her. So, she bumped into something, but thankfully, it was soft. 

"Woody?"

"Oh Bo, you need to be more careful next time, it would be bad if you run into a pole or something," he warned her and helped her stand. 

Bo was a little bit embarrassed, she was better than that. But love could make her stupid, she admitted. 

"Well, excuse me, I was trying to find you, cowboy. You have been so busy in these last three days, you are barely with me," she scolded him. Her worry and insecurities bubbled up into a wave of anger. She folded her arms and glared to him 

"Oh that… Sorry, it took a while for me to find it," Woody gulped nervously. She just noticed that Woody was carrying something before collided with her. They were scattered around him. 

"What is that?" something big was lying on the grass. 

"It’s superglue! Man, this carnival is big, it is hard to find something like this," he said. He picked it and showed it to her. The yellow tube was half as big as him. 

"What for?" she asked, as she had an idea what it was for. 

"For your arm," he said happily. "A tape could only hold for so long, with this glue, we can fix your arm much better."

She was surprised. She always thought that Woody was upset with her broken arm. Even though she never knew why. He barely could touch her arm when it was severed, let alone help her to fix it. 

"You have been searching for this glue all this time, for me?" Bo just needs to confirm that. 

"Yeah," he said clearly, but then he noticed her confusion and his eyes went down. "Well, I haven't been… able to help you fix your arm. Don't get me wrong! I just... I was afraid I would make it worse!" He explained nervously. 

Woody sighed when Bo still looked in doubt. He understood that his action was contradicting. He was afraid to help her to fix her arm with tape and yet here he offered to fix her arm with superglue. 

"Well, will you let me help you?" he said instead more explanation. 

Bo nodded, she took a seat on a rock and took off the tape on her arm carefully while Woody found a stick to help him apply the glue without direct contact. 

They sat in silence. He starred to Bo's severed arm with heavy eyes. It was his first time to see this clearly. Some of Bo's paint on her skin has been chipped since long exposure to tape. And her arm wasn't broken cleanly, but in some jagged piecing together, it needs a certain angle to fit it without leaving huge gaps. 

"Woody..."

Woody snapped his eyes to hers. "No, no, I'm okay. I'm sorry I'm spaced out."

Woody opened the tube carefully and squeezed some glue out then pick it with a stick. He applied the glue on the severed part carefully and pushed it onto each other.

Now, they just needed time to let it dry. He used his hat to fan her arm while Bo used her other hand to keep her arm in place. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Hm?"

Bo saw Woody's eyes were fixated on her broken arm. 

"It doesn't, don't worry," she was being honest. She could see his disturbed eyes. He looked sad and remorseful.

"But still, it must have shocked you when it happened," he mumbled while still fanning her arm with his hat. 

Bo glanced down to her broken arm. "I guess, it did," she couldn't lie to him. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you..."

Bo glanced back to his eyes. She started to understand the reason why Woody was upset with her broken arm. 

It wasn't because he thought she was imperfect or fragile. But he was hurt because she was hurt. He took her pain as his own. He was nervous for her sake. He was panicked because he loved her. 

"Oh honey…" She smiled warmly to him. She touched his cheek, and finally, he glanced up to her. 

"I know it doesn't hurt, but it must upset you so much. It was shocking, scary, I know how that feels. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and you had to endure it alone..."

Woody stopped fanning, the glue was dried enough that Bo didn't have to keep supporting her other arm. 

He was sad because she had a hard time alone without him. He was mad, not to her, but to himself for not being there when she needed him. 

"Honey… It is not your fault, stop apologize please," she said. 

Woody glanced down and sighed heavily. They were silent for a while. Bo didn't know how to stop Woody for being too hard to himself. It wasn't his fault at all, so he should stop feeling guilty. 

"How did it happen?" finally he asked her. 

She took a moment to choose the right words. She didn't want Woody to be upset more. 

"A boy was just handling me too rough when playing, thankfully I fell on to grass so I survived with only a severed arm. It is happening all the time for free toys like us, don't be so upset, my dear cowboy."

Woody gripped her other arm and squeezed it gently. Her heart melts for him. His eyes saw her like she was the whole world to him. She has never been felt so loved by anyone else before. No one has been this upset for her broken state. 

Other toys just comforted her and taught her to laugh it off.

But here he was, being so upset for her sake, being mad at himself and apologizing for something that wasn't his fault.

"It was… shocking and scary, I admit. But what is important is I'm okay,” she leaned her forehead into his. “I'm okay Woody…"

" _You could die._ "

He sounded broken, his eyes were haunted. 

And that was the true reason why Woody was so upset all this time, Bo only just understood it now.

She fell from enough height to break her arm, if it wasn't the grass, maybe she would have shattered to piece. She remembered being so scared the first time it happened. Her broken arm kept reminding how fragile her body was. But she always kept those negative feelings aside, they didn't do her any good. 

"But I didn't die, Woody."

_Not yet_ , was what she couldn't say. 

"And look, you fixed me," she showed her fixed arm. The glue had dried off completely, so she moved her arm around to show him. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself. If he were human, maybe he’d have already cried. 

"Not yet," he said. He grabbed her arm gently and taped around her arm again. She guessed it was for extra measure, but not too thick like she always does. And then he took out something again, it was a blue ribbon and wrapped it around the tape, hiding it completely. 

"Now it is done," Woody looked satisfied, he still looked sad but there was a small smile on his lips. 

Bo was surprised. The ribbon was wrapped neatly, hiding the glue smear and tape. 

"Oh Woody, this is great...," she beamed, then she hugged him tightly. She felt better, it wiped off her insecurities about her broken arm, not that she ever admitted it. She was relieved to find that Woody still loved her even in her broken state. 

He hugged her back. "I hope it could last longer than the tape," he added. 

"I think it will," she smiled to him, then kissed his cheek. 

He blushed and she giggled. It was relieving to see him still responding to her affection after years of being apart. She kissed his face again and again until his cloudy eyes gained back its sparks. He started to laugh and hold her waist then kissed her deeply. 

If only time could stop. If only she could melt and be one with him forever. Nevertheless, they broke apart and looked into each other’s eyes, dearly. 

"Please be careful," he said. 

She knew that he mean that earnestly. She just nodded quietly and caressed his cheek again. 

"I will, honey. I will..."

She needed to remember now if she got hurt then the one who would suffer the most was him. If she died, the one who would be broken apart was him. 

"You have to be careful too, just because you are more durable than me, doesn't mean you are invincible, cowboy," she reminded him.

Because if something happened to him, it would hurt her too. Now that they were reunited, she couldn't bear to lose him again. 

"Yeah, yeah, I promise...," he hugged her again. 

"I promise too...," she closed her eyes and leaned to him in their embrace. 

She hoped they could be together forever until death do them apart. She didn't know what will happen in the future, but for now, she was okay. 

They were okay. 

And that was enough. 

> **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of drabbles, I hope I can write more of them
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like it


End file.
